User talk:Joeman200
Joeman's music of the week(from starwars or LOTRs)185px , Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!}} : , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! More Items ive sent you more items by mail can i order 3 carbouretor please for 1 click More Items ive sent you more items by mail can i order 3 carbouretor please for 1 click later I will send it to you-- 01:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok ok friend You need to be my friend, you removed me. It's your store you ask me-- 02:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) sent request can i please have that 3 carboureator?! please! can i plz have 3 carburetor????? please i doubled the clicks please!!!! :( This will be my last messege on the mln wiki before i fully retire i will be back on occasion but mainly i will be gone... so you will be the succesor of bobafett for my shop when he retires... (if your still on). and thanks for being such a great friend ever since i joined!!! it been a pleasure... goodbye. (p.s. if anyone wants to say goodbye you may do so on the bottom of my userpage...)-- 21:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) coupon here's a coupon for you! enjoy!! 01:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Unused Images You have a couple of unused images . Please either use them or add a comment on why they should be kept. They will be deleted on 2/22/2010. 01:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:BCD Maybe why? :We need hard to get Items for the official store-- 23:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yes...can you do it with samstiffman0 my brother please? I am doing a BCD with Flame to get grey bricks right now... :Well let's do it tomorrow I do not have clicks to day-- 23:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes OK befriend samstiffman0 in mln poor him he is only rank 5 after a month and a half...IRC please. :::asking-- 23:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Store Go http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Official_Store/Inventory 06:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Can I be back into it? :sure-- 22:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) My Shop I want to advertise my store. Can you put it into this template? Dude 18:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC Wiki Click [[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack module how many Total click on your Soundtrack module??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 09:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) im done with the 100 clicks on your soundtrack mod. 17:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :thanks-- 18:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::IRC pls? :I'm cleaning right now :-O -- 18:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::MLNWiki or your room? Why aren't you on the IRC anymore? I'm helping my Mom and dad cleaning my house - \Washing the rug... With a big Rug Doctor Mighty pro-- 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No clue what that is...I might be Brickipedian of the Month next month. 19:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :cool-- 19:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I just need 42 grey bricks to rank up and I will get them today!! 19:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :cool again!-- 19:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Then I will put you in my symbiosis. ::thanks! -- 19:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Store Unfortunately most stores aren't active but you keep bothiring me about mine. I will close mine if you close yours but I refuse to have the page deleted. :no no no I'm doing it to everybody your store is just 1st in the shopnav-- 19:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh OK -my answer is-the only way that I will close my store is if EVERYONE who works for the official store closes their store so that there is no sidebusiness. im not closing my store, its still active, just not really active. i get like one customer every week. 19:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Well my store, no one goes there... but I'm a active user and it is not closed that's all I want from other store owners so your store is in!-- 19:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well what I am saying is that mostly we don't need our stores unless the official store closes. ::ya my main focuses are to the official store but I still am active and my store is not closed so I still have it-- 20:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) well, i still like my store and the official store. 20:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is good but nobody goes to other stores anymore-hey IRC please?